The Biohazard Sisters
by claire3407
Summary: Two girls, along with the RE gang, find out that they aren't what they seemed....please R&R..thanks you all should check this out, everyone says its real good, just read the first page and your hooked!
1. the beginning

It was a long time ago….  
  
Most of these characters DO NOT belong to us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was a long time ago. I was at my sister's house. She had a son, he wasn't the best-behaved kid you would ever meet, but he was a good kid. One day, when I was over, my sister had these two little girls come over to play with him. I didn't like them much, they seemed…strange. They apparently were the daughters of some local Umbrella scientists, "Working for the better good of tomorrow" yeah right, I knew their secrets."  
  
"Anyway, about these two little girls. They were playful, like regular five- year-old kids. They seemed too smart though. My nephew was torturing one of their dolls, at least that's what it sounded like. Soon after we heard that, we heard screaming, from a little boy. We ran outside to see my nephew in flames on the ground. He could've been something, something real good. But those two little girls ruined everything, absolutely everything."  
  
"I wish I knew what happened to those little girls, they just stood there, and looked. They didn't make a noise. Their mothers saw what was happening from across the street, and came running, then took them home. Wherever they are now, I guess after sixteen years, they could be anywhere, but I am going to find them, and make them sorry for what they did."  
  
"They didn't just ruin my nephew, they ruined my whole life, from that day on."  
  
The blond man with sunglasses said as he finished and stood up.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wesker we'll see what we can do. After the downfall of Umbrella, It's not that hard to get into their computers, so I'll take care of it, and let you know." A small, seemingly quiet, man said.  
  
"Here's where you can reach me." Wesker said, then walked out of the room without even hearing what the little man said.  
  
"I can't believe he actually said that!" Alana said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"I know! But he's such a jerk some days, then other days he's really nice!" Nina said in defense of her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Alana replied.  
  
"At least the guy I like isn't EiGHT YEARS older than me!"  
  
"Anyway, were going to be late to Claire's if we don't hurry up!" Nina shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Alana shouted back. She ran down the stairs "lets go. I'm ready!"  
  
"Yeah, finally!" Nina said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
They both ran out the door, and Nina started driving down the street. "I hope this isn't another Jill and Carlos fighting fest, like last time!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Alana said  
  
They arrive at the house; they seem to be the first people there. They both run inside. "Howdy" they both exclaim at the same time.  
  
"Don't do that, it's creepy." Claire said jokingly.  
  
Both the girls laugh and say sorry at the same time, and then laugh some more.  
  
"Hey! I was wondering…." Alana said  
  
"Yes…" Claire replied.  
  
"I was wondering, is your brother coming today?" Alana asked quietly  
  
"Maybe." Claire replied "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering…" Alana mumbled  
  
"sure…uh-huh. That's not what you told me." Nina teased.  
  
"Hey! Your not supposed to say anything!" Alana Shouted.  
  
"Fine, I won't say anything…for now!" Nina said.  
  
"Wait a second. I'm missing something!" Claire said  
  
"Oh, I'll explain it all to you later." Nina said, as Chris walked in the door.  
  
"So, sounds like your all having an interesting conversation." Chris said, looking at Alana.  
  
Alana turned beat red, and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Chris just smiled.  
  
"Okay! So!" Nina said.  
  
"What movies do you guys want to go see?"  
  
"I dunno." Chris said.  
  
"Uh… lets go see Black Hawk Down." Nina said.  
  
"Ok, sure." Claire answered.  
  
"Alright." Chris said.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Alana, she still had her head in her hands.  
  
"Uh…" she said "Okay."  
  
Claire, Nina, Chris, and Alana all walked out the door and got into Chris's car. 


	2. Disaster

(By the way, this story takes place 4 years after RE: 2)  
  
  
  
They all arrived at the movie theater around 6: 20, and they left around 8 something. Claire and Nina had red eyes and they were sniffling, and Alana was still crying.  
  
They all headed back to Claire's house. They sat around and talked a little. At about ten o'clock Nina and Alana decided to head home.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later." Alana said  
  
"Bye." Claire answered  
  
"See ya." Chris said.  
  
"Bye!" Nina yelled from the other room.  
  
They made their way out to the car, got in and right when they got in "Could you be a little more obvious!?" Nina asked.  
  
"Oh my God! Was it really that obvious!?" Alana said sounding somewhat disturbed.  
  
"Yeah!" Nina answered.  
  
They turned the corner to pull up to their building.  
  
"Oh we-" Alana gasped, "Look at the windows!" All but one of the windows were completely smashed. They ran upstairs to see what happened. Inside everything was all messed up. All of their furniture was all over the place, everything was broken, and there were some things that Alana realized it would be really bad if whoever that was got their hands on certain Umbrella documents, then everyone might find out, they helped destroy Umbrella….  
  
"Nina, are they here?" Alana shouted.  
  
Nina was already on it, looking in their ' secret hiding' place. "Thank God, they're here." Nina slid down the wall to the floor in relief.  
  
"Well, that's good, but now what are we supposed to do, we can't stay here?" Alana said.  
  
"Well, lets call Claire." Nina said as she walked over to the phone, at least, where the phone should be. "Okay, no phone. Let's just go over there, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
They went back downstairs got in the car, and drove back to Claire's house.  
  
"We've been here for, what? Twenty minutes, I don't think she's coming." Alana said.  
  
"She'll be here." Nina protested. She knocked again. Claire opened the door.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Claire asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
"Someone trashed our place." Nina said "So, we have no where to go."  
  
Claire suddenly seemed to wake up a little more. "Really? That's horrible!"  
  
She said, a little loud.  
  
"Anyway, can we come in?" Alana asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sorry." Claire said, walking in to the house. It's sounded like someone was walking up stairs. "Uhhh..I'll be right back." Claire said.  
  
Nina and Alana sat on the couch, and waited for Claire to come back. They heard some talking upstairs, it sounded like there was some guy up there.  
  
"Hey, maybe we came at a bad time." Nina said  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Alana said in reply  
  
"We should see if Jake is home!" Nina said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, you can go see, I'll go sleep on the lawn." Alana said  
  
"So, you think I should?" Nina said.  
  
"I don't care go ahead, I'll sleep in the car." Alana replied.  
  
"He's not that bad." Nina said  
  
"I just am not too fond of him." Alana said.  
  
"Whatever." Nina said, looking at the stairs. "I wonder if she's ever coming back down."  
  
"Let's just go, she's….busy. We can leave her a note." Alana said.  
  
They wrote a small note and left it on the couch, and went back to the car.  
  
Hey Claire,  
  
It seemed like you were busy, so we went to Jake's house. We'll see you later.  
  
Nina&Alana  
  
  
  
Once they got to Jacob's house, they went up to the door. Nina rang the doorbell, Jake came to the door, and Nina gave him a big kiss. Alana just followed them in as Jake practically pulled Nina inside.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the store, so I'll be back in a minute. Ok?" Alana said, waiting for an answer. "Nina?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, whatever, I'll see you later." Nina said really fast.  
  
"Ok, bye." Alana said as she walked out the door.  
  
She got in the car, and went to the store, the one that was far enough away that it would take about a half an hour to get there and back. Once she was there, she got out, went in the store, and was wondering what to buy, since she just came to the store to get out of the house.  
  
Alana backed into someone behind her. She turned around and said "Oh, sorry." She realized that she had run into Chris.  
  
"Hello, fancy meeting you here." He said.  
  
She giggled, and then felt completely stupid "Yeah, so…"  
  
"So, what are you doing all the way up here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, well, when we got back, our place was completely trashed, so, we went to Nina's boyfriend's house, and that's the last place I want to be."  
  
"Yeah, well, what are you going to do then?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'll go back later, like, tomorrow."  
  
"Well, you can come to my place if you want." Chris offered.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" Alana thought.  
  
"Okay!" she said, thinking she sounded a little bit overexcited.  
  
"Alright, want to give me a ride? It's about a block from here." Chris said.  
  
"Sure." Alana answered  
  
They drove back and they went up to his apartment. 


	3. Sleep time

The phone rang at Jake's house. He picked it up "Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey, is Nina still around?" the voice asked.  
  
"Depends." Jake replied.  
  
"Ok, tell her it's Alana."  
  
"Oh, alright, hold on." Jake yelled to Nina to pick up the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" Nina asked.  
  
"Hey, it's me!" Alana said.  
  
"Yeah, where are you?" Nina asked, "We were wondering where you went."  
  
"I told you I was going to the store." Alana said, sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Oh, alright, whatever, anyway, you still there?" Nina questioned.  
  
"No." Alana said.  
  
"Okaaaaaay. Well, where did you get a phone?" Nina asked  
  
"From someone's house." Alana answered vaguely.  
  
"WHAT?! Some strangers house?!" Nina shouted "Who?!"  
  
"A friend." Alana answered  
  
"Alana, WHO!?" Nina shouted again.  
  
"Take a guess." Alana said.  
  
"I have no time for games, now tell me!" Nina shouted.  
  
"Well, think about it." Alana said.  
  
"What if I don't feel like it?! Now cut it out and tell me woman!" Nina screamed into the phone.  
  
"Ahhh, fine." Alana said "Calm down, it's not like some stranger."  
  
"Then, who!" Nina demanded to know.  
  
"Chris." Alana said.  
  
Nina started laughing "Oh, I get it now." She continued to laugh.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know where I was, so don't get all worried about me or anything, ok?"  
  
"Uh-huh, you have fun!" Nina started laughing again.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
And they both hung up.  
  
"What was that all about." Jake asked.  
  
"Oh, Alana is trying to get it on with Chris Redfield is all."  
  
"Oh, ok, speaking of getting it on." Jake said grinning. Jake gently grabbed Nina's hand as they walked into his bedroom.  
  
Back at Chris's apartment  
  
"So, that's pretty much what happened." Alana finished explaining the phone call to Chris.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be hearing from Nina for a while." Chris said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, so, what have you been doing since, early tonight."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Chris answered the phone, sounding somewhat like he didn't feel like answering it.  
  
"Next time they won't be so lucky." The voice said.  
  
Who are you?!" Chris yelled into the phone.  
  
"I know she's there." The mysterious voice said  
  
"Who?!" Chris answered.  
  
"Her, and I know where the other one is too."  
  
"Who are you?!" Chris demanded again.  
  
"They won't get past me next time, just wait and see."  
  
Then the man on the other end hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Alana asked with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Probably just some prank call." Chris said smiling, trying not to look too worried.  
  
"You're sure?" Alana asked.  
  
"I'm sure" he said  
  
"Well. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep out here." Chris said with a smile  
  
"Are you sure? I'm alright with sleeping out here and-"  
  
"Trust me, it's fine." He said. They both just sat there for a minute, looking at each other.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be right back." Chris said as he turned around and walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
Alana just sat on the couch thinking "I have to talk to Nina right now, but I can't!!!"  
  
So, she just sat and waited for Chris to come back.  
  
She heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her, it's was Chris with a pillow and some blankets. "Okay, so. I think I have everything that I need so, whenever your ready you can go to bed."  
  
"Alright." Alana said as she stood up.  
  
"Well, you don't have to go right now, I mean, if you don't want to, If you want to that's fine but-"  
  
"I'll hang around out here for a little, if you don't mind." She said as she was kind of laughing.  
  
"Yeah sure, I don't mind." He said, they both sat and just looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"Uh, anyway," Alana said, changing her gaze to looking at the floor.  
  
"So, did you live in Raccoon all your life?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah." They continued talking until really late into the night. 


	4. Wake up call

It was about nine thirty when Alana woke up. She went and took a shower, then went and decided to make coffee, even though she didn't like it much, she knew Chris did. When she was about done, she heard Chris coming down the hall from his room. When he walked into the kitchen, he seemed surprised to see her standing there, though she didn't really notice.  
  
"Well, I have to call Nina, so I'll be right back."\  
  
"Okay." Chris answered. He had always wondered why Nina and Alana were so close, but he figured it was just because they grew up together.  
  
"Hey, Nina?" Alana asked.  
  
"Hey." Nina answered in a tired voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Not really, I'm just really tired is all."  
  
"Okay, I figure you and Jake had fun, huh?" she said giggling a little.  
  
"Yeah, the usual."  
  
"ah, that's even more than I wanted to know." Alana said, they both started laughing.  
  
"So, where are you now?" Nina asked.  
  
"Same place." Alana answered.  
  
"Did you sleep in his bed?" Nina asked, sounding more awake then before.  
  
"Actually….." Alana said trailing off  
  
"Oh my god! You didn't! No way!" Nina said, amazed.  
  
"Well, yeah, I slept in his bed, key word there slept."  
  
"Uh huh, so…."  
  
"My definition of slept isn't exactly the same as yours."  
  
"So, you actually were sleeping, nothing special?"  
  
"Nothing that I'm gonna share with you right now." Alana said  
  
"You will tell me everything, right now."  
  
"NO, I can't right now, I'll see you later."  
  
"Fine, keep me waiting, I don't care."  
  
"I'll meet you at the coffee shop, ok?"  
  
"Fine." Nina sighed "Tell me there, bye!"  
  
"bye"  
  
And the phone conversation was over.  
  
Alana turned around " I have to go, but I will be back later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye" Chris said to her, as she ran out the door.  
  
Alana arrived at the coffee shop about a half an hour later, and ran inside, looking around for nina.  
  
"Hey! Over here." Nina said  
  
"Hey Nina!"  
  
"Okay, now down to business, what happened, I need every little, tiny detail."  
  
"Okay, so…that guy over there with the sun glasses is really starting to give me the creeps, he keeps staring at us."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Nina agreed "Anyway, continue."  
  
"Well, we were up talking for a while, until, I think it was about three thirty. And I was falling asleep, so I said that I was going to go to bed, he said 'okay, see ya tomorrow', so I said alright and started going down the hall. I went back because I realized that I didn't have anything to sleep in, except my clothes, and I didn't really want to sleep in my clothes. So, he came with me and got me a t-shirt. So I was standing behind him while he was getting and when he turned around he slipped on something, and we both fell on the floor."  
  
She stopped for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, and!" Nina said.  
  
"Well, ok that guy is really starting to creep me out, lets go back to Jake's house."  
  
"I know you really mean he's getting to you when you say you want to go to Jake's house, hold on."  
  
Nina gets up and walks over to the man with the sunglasses and says, " Do you mind not staring at us, and you're creeping her out."  
  
He didn't even look at her "That was my intention." He answered.  
  
"Okay, whatever just stop it. Now."  
  
Nina turned around to walk away, and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey!" Alana yelled as she stood up. "Let her go!"  
  
"I don't think so" he said, as he pulled her down towards his face.  
  
This genuinely freaked out Nina. Then he said "If you want to live to see tomorrow, then I suggest you go back to where you think it's safe."  
  
By this time everyone was looking. Alana ran over and helped pull Nina out of his grasp.  
  
"Leave us alone." She said as Nina pulled her away.  
  
"Whatever jerk." Nina said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Can you believe that guy?!" Nina said is disbelief.  
  
"What a jerk." Alana replied. "Oh well, we won't see him anymore.  
  
They both got in the car, and drove back to Jake's house. 


	5. The Accident

"That was not cool." Alana said as they continued talking about the man with sunglasses at the coffee shop (Which they vowed to never return too again)  
  
"So, where are we supposed to go now?" Nina asked.  
  
"I dunno, I guess, no where."  
  
They heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, your finally up" Nina ran over and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. He still wasn't exactly awake though.  
  
"Hi Jake." Alana said  
  
Jake mumbled something that was unintelligible.  
  
"Yeah…Anyway…." Alana said.  
  
"Yeah, so what to do now." Nina and Alana both said at the same time.  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
"I wonder who was at Claire's house last night!" Nina said, just remembering why they left in the first place.  
  
"I dunno, who would be there anyway?" Alana questioned not actually waiting for an answer.  
  
"I bet," Nina said "It was Leon."  
  
"So, what are we going to do about a place to live?" Alana looked at Nina, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, let's look in the paper!" Nina said  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to a little convenience shop on the corner and bought a paper.  
  
"Well," Nina said, looking down at the paper "Look, what about here?"  
  
"Where?" Alana asked  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Oh, okay, lets go see where it is, and what it looks like, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Nina answered. And then they were off to find a new place to live.  
  
"I can't believe that all of those places were so junky!" Nina shouted angrily while they were driving back to Jake's house.  
  
"Yeah, most of them were really nasty." Alana said as they pulled up in Jake's driveway.  
  
Nina and Alana both walked inside to find Jake's not there.  
  
"He must've gone to work." Nina said  
  
"Oh, okay." Alana replied  
  
They both sat down on the couch and Nina turned on the T.V.  
  
"So, are we going to go to work tomorrow?" Alana asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What are we going to do about the car situation?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alana asked  
  
"Well, now, from here we take two different ways to work, so how are we supposed to get to both?" Nina asked  
  
"Ummm…."  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't help much." Nina said "Well," she started saying in a sort of teasing way "You could go back to Chris's house, he goes the same way, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah…but I don't want to bug him again, if I were him, I wouldn't let me back, I would want to sleep in my own bed!" Alana said  
  
"Well, that's too bad." Nina said "You've got nothing else!"  
  
"Fine." Alana said starting to smile, and she started laughing.  
  
"What?" Nina said, starting to laugh herself.  
  
"I was actually saying that I didn't want to go to Chris's house, when-"  
  
"When before, you would have been like you were last night." Nina said  
  
they both started laughing and then about an hour later, Jake got home.  
  
"Hi" they both said.  
  
"Hello." He replied  
  
"We're going to go back to our place get some stuff, so we'll see you later." Alana said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Nina said, running out the door.  
  
In about ten minutes, they got to their old place, there was some yellow "crime scene-police line do not cross" tape over the door.  
  
"Oh well, if they think I'm not going in there, they are wrong." Nina said, looking very determined.  
  
"Whoa! Getting a little frustrated huh!" Alana said  
  
"I want my stuff." Nina said "And no one is going to stop me!"  
  
They both started laughing as they got out of the car. They were walking up the stairs, when it sounded lie someone was following them.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Alana asked quietly  
  
"What?" Nina said in reply  
  
"It sounds like someone's following us."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Nina ended the conversation with that.  
  
They went into the apartment, and grabbed some supplies, things for work, and just things that they wanted.  
  
When they walked back outside, they put their stuff in the car, and then went to get in, when the man from the coffee shop came up to it. And just stood there.  
  
"What do you want?" Alana shouted to the man  
  
"Both of you." The man said, in a very creepy voice.  
  
"Get away from the car, now." Nina said  
  
"Back away, or we will be forced to run you over." Alana said, sounding very 'in charge'  
  
They both hopped in the car, and backed away from the man. They turned around, and started driving, really fast, down towards Jake's house. Alana looked in the review mirror  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" Nina said turning around "Holy crap! How's he doing that?! How can he keep up?!"  
  
The man was chasing the car, and actually keeping up.  
  
"Where do we go?" Nina said, sounding a little frightened.  
  
"I don't know." Alana said, trying to pay attention to the road.  
  
They had been going really fast, and they weren't quite sure where to go when "Oh my God!" Alana said sounding all out of hope.  
  
"What?" Nina said as she turned around.  
  
They just ran out of road.  
  
CRASH  
  
No one in the car was moving. 


	6. The Aftermath

The man with the sunglasses walked up to the car, no one inside was moving.  
  
"Good." He said, and walked away.  
  
  
  
About three hours later…  
  
The wrecked door of the car opened, and Alana dragged herself out of the car, and fell on the ground.  
  
"Ouch." She said, in a small voice.  
  
She put her hand on the right side her face, where it hurt, and she had three, big scratches, and they were bleeding a lot. Her side hurt too, but if it wasn't bleeding, she wasn't going to let it get to her.  
  
"Nina." She said, no one answered.  
  
"Nina." She said a little louder  
  
"Nina!" she screamed when she came around the car to find Nina on the ground.  
  
She kneeled on the ground and tried to wake her up. "Nina! C'mon, wake up!" she shouted.  
  
"What…." Nina said, but Alana didn't really hear what she said, she just was happy she made a noise.  
  
"Ok, we have to get out of here." Alana said, she smelled gasoline, and they didn't want to be near anything that could possibly blow up.  
  
"Uh-huh" Nina said  
  
"Okay, lets go." Alana said, pulling Nina off the ground.  
  
"Let's go find a phone."  
  
The two girls walked back the way they came three hours earlier.  
  
"Man!" The cop driving said "Look at that!"  
  
He and his partner were looking at a car that was crushed against a phone pole.  
  
"That must be their car." The other cop said "Let's go!"  
  
They jumped out of the car, and ran over to the wrecked one.  
  
"There's no one here."  
  
"I can see that, they must be on foot."  
  
"Yeah, alright, let's go."  
  
So, the cops left again, calling to have someone come and take care of this car.  
  
"Yeah" the storeowner said "Two girls came in here, asking if I had a phone. They seemed pretty messed up, one of them was completely dazed, the other had blood on her shirt and face, they both looked like they needed some medical attention."  
  
The cops looked at the man, waiting for anything more.  
  
"Well, that's it, I let them use the phone, and then they walked out, I guess someone is coming to get them, they are probably outside somewhere, unless, they already got picked up."  
  
The cops started walking out the door, "Thank you, have a nice day." One of them said.  
  
The cops went out the door, looking around, they noticed there weren't any girls, or anyone for that matter, standing around.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" the younger cop asked  
  
"I don't know." The older one replied.  
  
They waited outside that nasty little store for about a half an hour. Then Claire pulled up, looking very distressed.  
  
"You guys don't look so good." Claire said  
  
"Don't even bother trying to talk to her." Alana said to Claire "She's out of it."  
  
"Alright, well, lets go." Claire said  
  
Alana pushed the front passenger seat forward and put Nina in the back, then pushed it back, and sat up front with Claire.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Claire asked. She waited for answer  
  
"Well?" She questioned  
  
"I don't remember." Alana said  
  
"What?!" Claire said, sounding even more distressed than before "You don't remember?!"  
  
"No, I don't remember anything, except that we were running from something. But I don't know what." Alana said, not changing her tone of voice at all. "I have a feeling it was something from Umbrella."  
  
With that, they drove to Claire's in silence.  
  
At about eleven o'clock they got back to Claire's.  
  
"We should take you guys to a hospital." Claire said looking at Alana sitting on the floor next to Nina.  
  
"We can't go to a hospital, and you know that." Alana said snapping at Claire.  
  
"Sorry.." Claire said still standing there. "Well, what then. Am I supposed to let her go into a coma, and let you bleed to death?"  
  
"Cut it out, none of that is going to happen." Alana said, not even looking up at her.  
  
"You don't know that." Claire said, looking at Alana, hoping she would look back and say 'Sure, lets go to the hospital', but she knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Call Rebecca." Alana said  
  
"What?" Claire asked  
  
"Rebecca, she might be able to help."  
  
"But, no one's talked to her since she took off with Carlos. No one knows where they went."  
  
"Well, find her, we need her to come now." Alana said, with every word her voice dropped.  
  
"I need to sleep." she said, as she lay down on the floor.  
  
Then, Claire walked into the kitchen to try and get a hold of Rebecca. 


	7. The burning truth

"Rebecca Oliviera" the loud speaker blurted out.  
  
"Rebecca Oliviera" It said again.  
  
"I'm right here!" A small woman at the desk said.  
  
"You have a call."  
  
"Thank you," she took the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Claire," Claire said  
  
"Hey!" Rebecca replied, sounding excited.  
  
"Hey, I need some help."  
  
"With what?" Rebecca said, sounding much less excited.  
  
"Well, there was this accident. Alana and Nina got hurt, and as you know, we can't bring them to a hospital, and since you are a doctor…" Claire was interrupted by Rebecca.  
  
"If you think I am coming all the way back there-"  
  
"Hey! I found you!" a man yelled from behind her.  
  
"Hi honey!" Rebecca said  
  
'Oh god…." Claire thought.  
  
Rebecca told Claire "Give me your number, and I'll call you back."  
  
"Alright." Claire gave her a number, and they hung up.  
  
"Well, I don't know if she's coming." Claire said looking at Alana. She noticed that Alana was holding her arm, and it was bleeding, a lot. "What happened to your arm?!" Claire shrieked.  
  
"It's fine, there was something in the car, I don't know what it was. But I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine!" Claire said. "At least lets put some peroxide on it, please!"  
  
"Fine." Alana answered.  
  
"I wonder why she doesn't have any cuts, or anything that broke the skin at all." Claire said looking at Nina lying on the couch.  
  
"I dunno." Alana said, "Let's go."  
  
Her and Claire walked into the bathroom to find the peroxide.  
  
About two hours later, the phone rang.  
  
It was Rebecca.  
  
"So?" Claire questioned  
  
"Well, I told Carlos your big idea, and he's all for it."  
  
"So you're coming!" Claire said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow, in the mean time, tell me what's happening with the two of them."  
  
"Well," Claire started "Nina has been passed out for…about four or five hours, and Alana hasn't stopped bleeding."  
  
"Wait, Nina has been out for several hours? And where is Alana bleeding?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's been like that since seven or eight, Her arm and her face." Claire replied quickly.  
  
"Alright, make sure Nina's head isn't below her chest, put a couple pillows behind her, I've never heard of anyone being out that long, unless of course they were in a coma. And with Alana, don't let her lay down. And we'll see you tomorrow." Rebecca finished.  
  
"Bye" and Claire hung up the phone.  
  
"Well" Alana asked.  
  
"They're coming." Claire said, getting out a sponge to go clean up some of the blood on the floor.  
  
"Good." Alana said  
  
Claire went upstairs to get some pillows and saw that Leon was still asleep since she left him a couple hours ago. "I wonder what you would say about all of this." She said to sleeping Leon. "Oh well."  
  
She headed back downstairs to find Nina awake. "Nina, your okay!" she said with relief.  
  
"My head hurts." Nina said, "Did I fall asleep in the car or something? How'd we get here?"  
  
"We were in an accident." Alana stated.  
  
" Oh-OH MY GOD! Are you ok? Am I ok?" she said looking down at herself.  
  
"You're actually…just fine." Claire said "You don't have a scratch on you."  
  
Alana and Claire both looked at her.  
  
"Oh, well are you ok?" Nina asked Alana  
  
"I'm alright, just, well obviously, this hurts, but I'm ok."  
  
"Good." Nina said.  
  
"Maybe we should all-" the phone interrupted Claire "Hold on." She walked into the kitchen "Hello?"  
  
"Nina!" Claire shouted  
  
"What?" she answered  
  
"Phone."  
  
"Alright." Nina said as she stood up to go to the phone.  
  
She walked over to the phone. Claire handed it to her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where were you?!" Jake's voice yelled back at her.  
  
"Calm down, I-" Jake interrupted her  
  
"How am I supposed to know that you are okay, I thought you got in some kind of accident, but you're just at your friends house?!"  
  
"No, but I-"  
  
"No buts! I can't just be wondering where you are, I need to know, because it gets me worried."  
  
Nina was getting very angry.  
  
"Well, if you want to know, maybe yo-"  
  
"I DO! I want to know where you went!"  
  
"Then, SHUT UP!!" Nina stood there for a minute, the phone was making a bunch of static noise, so she hung up, and decided she would call back later.  
  
When she hung up, Claire turned around. "So- whoa! What happened to the phone!"  
  
"Huh?" Nina gasped as she turned back to the phone. "I heard a bunch of static, so I hung up."  
  
"Ummmm…" Claire didn't know what to say. "Maybe we should all go to bed."  
  
"Alright" Nina said as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Claire stopped for a minute, and looked at the handprint that was melted into the phone receiver. "They get weirder and weirder." She thought to herself. 


	8. Recovery

The next morning, Nina woke up to Alana leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nina asked sitting up  
  
"I told Chris that I would be coming back later, and I never did."  
  
"So, What?" Nina said "You don't care about me anymore?" she said sarcastically "Fine, if you must, be that way, shoo!"  
  
They both giggled a little.  
  
"I'll be back later, and I hope I actually will this time, bye." Alana said as she walked out the door.  
  
Nina laid on the couch a little longer, wondering what she was going to do all day.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot, I have work, and I have to call Jake!" she thought.  
  
She walked over to the phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up, remember the weird handprint on the phone, she could feel it underneath her hand, it fit her hand perfectly.  
  
"Hello?" A tired voice said.  
  
"Jakey!" Nina said enthusiastically. "Look, Alana crashed into a pole last night, so I have no car, will you give me a ride to work, please pookey!"  
  
"Sure. But, what did I tell you, she's a cop, she drives crazy."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, bring me some clothes too, okay? See you in about ten minutes, bye."  
  
"Bye." He said  
  
Nina went outside and waited on the stairs "Today is going to be a mess." She thought "I wonder if Alana remembered she had work….Oh well."  
  
Jake's car pulled up to the house. Nina ran up to the car, took her clothes and ran back into the house.  
  
Once she was done getting dressed, she went running back to the door.  
  
"Hey!" Claire said "Where ya going?"  
  
"I got work." Nina said "Bye!"  
  
Nina ran to the car and got in.  
  
Alana was at the bus stop, waiting for a bus. While all of these younger people were standing around, she figured they were going to school. It was only seven fifteen in the morning.  
  
"What happened to you?" Some boy said from behind her.  
  
"I got in an accident." Alana replied dully.  
  
"When, five minutes ago, you oughta go to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah lady, you need some serious help." Another boy that was beside her said  
  
She turned around to the boy behind her, because he kept insisting that she go to the hospital.  
  
"Whoa! It's not just your arm, it's your whole damn face!" He said sounding shocked  
  
An older woman walked up to the bus stop, she looked about 50.  
  
"Oh my!" the old woman said "What happened to you!"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" she answered.  
  
"Well, you should go to the hospital." The woman said  
  
"That's where I'm going." She said  
  
"Oh, good." The woman said.  
  
A bus pulled up, and all the kids started getting on.  
  
"Great," she thought "They're on the same one."  
  
"Hey lady!" the boy shouted "This is the bus you'll want to get on."  
  
"Alright." She said, and got on the bus.  
  
About ten minutes later, they pulled up at the hospital bus stop.  
  
"Aren't you getting out?" the boy asked.  
  
"No." she said  
  
"Why not?" The bus driver asked.  
  
"I AM FINE!" she said, in a loud, irritated voice.  
  
Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride.  
  
When she got to the stop near Chris's building, she got off, and started walking.  
  
Everyone she walked past was staring at her. She wished they would all go away.  
  
Once she got to the building, she buzzed the buzzer, and Chris said "hello?" in a very tired voice.  
  
"Please let me in!" Alana said sounding very desperate.  
  
"ok." Chris said sounding a little bit more awake.  
  
Once she got upstairs, and Chris opened the door and said "Whoa. What happened to you!"  
  
She walked inside, and explained the whole thing. 


	9. Parting ways...for now

The next morning, Nina woke up to Alana leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nina asked sitting up  
  
"I told Chris that I would be coming back later, and I never did."  
  
"So, What?" Nina said "You don't care about me anymore?" she said sarcastically "Fine, if you must, be that way, shoo!"  
  
They both giggled a little.  
  
"I'll be back later, and I hope I actually will this time, bye." Alana said as she walked out the door.  
  
Nina laid on the couch a little longer, wondering what she was going to do all day.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot, I have work, and I have to call Jake!" she thought.  
  
She walked over to the phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up, remember the weird handprint on the phone, she could feel it underneath her hand, it fit her hand perfectly.  
  
"Hello?" A tired voice said.  
  
"Jakey!" Nina said enthusiastically. "Look, Alana crashed into a pole last night, so I have no car, will you give me a ride to work, please pookey!"  
  
"Sure. But, what did I tell you, she's a cop, she drives crazy."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, bring me some clothes too, okay? See you in about ten minutes, bye."  
  
"Bye." He said  
  
Nina went outside and waited on the stairs "Today is going to be a mess." She thought "I wonder if Alana remembered she had work….Oh well."  
  
Jake's car pulled up to the house. Nina ran up to the car, took her clothes and ran back into the house.  
  
Once she was done getting dressed, she went running back to the door.  
  
"Hey!" Claire said "Where ya going?"  
  
"I got work." Nina said "Bye!"  
  
Nina ran to the car and got in.  
  
Alana was at the bus stop, waiting for a bus. While all of these younger people were standing around, she figured they were going to school. It was only seven fifteen in the morning.  
  
"What happened to you?" Some boy said from behind her.  
  
"I got in an accident." Alana replied dully.  
  
"When, five minutes ago, you oughta go to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah lady, you need some serious help." Another boy that was beside her said  
  
She turned around to the boy behind her, because he kept insisting that she go to the hospital.  
  
"Whoa! It's not just your arm, it's your whole damn face!" He said sounding shocked  
  
An older woman walked up to the bus stop, she looked about 50.  
  
"Oh my!" the old woman said "What happened to you!"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" she answered.  
  
"Well, you should go to the hospital." The woman said  
  
"That's where I'm going." She said  
  
"Oh, good." The woman said.  
  
A bus pulled up, and all the kids started getting on.  
  
"Great," she thought "They're on the same one."  
  
"Hey lady!" the boy shouted "This is the bus you'll want to get on."  
  
"Alright." She said, and got on the bus.  
  
About ten minutes later, they pulled up at the hospital bus stop.  
  
"Aren't you getting out?" the boy asked.  
  
"No." she said  
  
"Why not?" The bus driver asked.  
  
"I AM FINE!" she said, in a loud, irritated voice.  
  
Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride.  
  
When she got to the stop near Chris's building, she got off, and started walking.  
  
Everyone she walked past was staring at her. She wished they would all go away.  
  
Once she got to the building, she buzzed the buzzer, and Chris said "hello?" in a very tired voice.  
  
"Please let me in!" Alana said sounding very desperate.  
  
"ok." Chris said sounding a little bit more awake.  
  
Once she got upstairs, and Chris opened the door and said "Whoa. What happened to you!"  
  
She walked inside, and explained the whole thing.  
  
"Wow.." Chris said "So, you're okay?"  
  
"I'm just peachy." Alana said  
  
By this time it was about seven o'clock.  
  
"So, I know that we aren't really supposed to get really involved in stuff like the hospital, or whatever, but I think you should go anyway." Chris said.  
  
"I would, but you know we'll get caught, and if not just us, then everyone else too."  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to bleed to death." Chris said, sounding concerned  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm going to be just fine." Alana said  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Chris walked over and answered it. "Hello?…okay….we'll be there in a minute…bye."  
  
"What was that about?" Alana asked  
  
"Rebecca's at Claire's they need you to come back."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Alana said while standing up. 


	10. Background

Everyone was at Claire's house. Rebecca, Carlos, Nina, Jake, Leon, and herself.  
  
They were all talking about various things, when a car pulled up. Assuming it was Alana and Chris, Claire went over and opened the door. It wasn't them.  
  
Two men in suits were standing at the door. "Ms. Redfield." One of the men said "Yes…"she answered  
  
"We have some questions for you."  
  
"Like what?!" she snapped back.  
  
"About your past."  
  
The men spoke very calmly and coolly.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" She said, then she slammed and locked the door.  
  
The men just waited at the door.  
  
Chris and Alana pulled up to see some strange men standing at the door.  
  
"Who are they?" Alana asked  
  
"I dunno, I never saw them before."  
  
Once the car was stopped. They both got out and walked up to the men.  
  
"excuse me" Chris said, pushing past the men. Alana just followed him into the house.  
  
"Who are they?" Alana said as soon as she closed the door.  
  
"I'm not sure," Claire said "They pulled up, and now want to 'ask me some questions', so, I shut the door."  
  
Alana giggled some.  
  
"My goodness!" Rebecca exclaimed as she walked in the room "Your arm, looks horrible!" she immediately stopped what she was doing and walked over to Alana.  
  
She gently grabbed her arm and took her over to the couch, and started cleaning up her face.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Carlos asked "Were you like that all day?"  
  
"Yeah, I got in the accident last night around this time." Alana answered  
  
Looking at Rebecca he asked "Why didn't she bleed to death?"  
  
"I…I don't know…" she said, sounding like she wasn't really paying attention. "Leon, can you give me that bag by the table?"  
  
"Uh-huh" Leon answered. He handed Rebecca the bag. She ripped it open and took out a bottle of something, and then put it on a cotton ball, and rubbed it one her face.  
  
"This might sting a little…" Rebecca said, leaning over to put it on her.  
  
"I doubt it." Alana replied under her breath.  
  
Rebecca touched it too her face, waiting for Alana to show some kind of sign telling her it hurt, but that never happened. Alana just sat still, and waited for her to be done. Everyone in the room just stood there, no one knew what to say, well, except Nina.  
  
"Are you sure that's gonna help?" Nina asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca said, finishing with Alana's face.  
  
"It never worked when we were kids. She always got taken to the hospital, and then would come back good as new." Nina said  
  
"But, there wasn't a hospital for miles in Raccoon." Chris said, getting confused.  
  
"Not the regular hospital." Nina said, sounding like everyone should know "The one our dad's worked at."  
  
"Uhhhhh…" Chris said "I don't remember a hospital in Raccoon…"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, because it's gone now." Nina said, sounding like she really wanted to end the conversation.  
  
Alana and Rebecca were talking about something, and the Rebecca pulled out what looked like some sort of sewing kit.  
  
"I'm going to try to stitch up you're your arm, okay?"  
  
"Yup" Alana said  
  
First, Rebecca took a close look at her arm.  
  
"What…" Rebecca said, looking closer at her arm. "What…is that?" she asked, not really looking for an answer.  
  
Rebecca put on new gloves, and tried to take a closer look at whatever that was.  
  
"This might hurt…a lot." She said  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alana asked  
  
"Well, you have some kind of, foreign object, I guess you could say, stuck in your arm, and I'm going to try and get it out."  
  
Nina walked over to the couch "Wait-!"  
  
Before Nina could warn anyone, Rebecca pulled on it.  
  
"OUCHHHHH!" Alana screamed  
  
"That'll break her arm!" Nina shouted "Don't touch it!"  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before." Rebecca said.  
  
"What do you mean," Chris said walking over to the couch, looking down at Alana's arm "That….What is that!"  
  
"When I was little" Alana started " I broke both of my arms, and that was put there so they would grow right, instead of being messed up for the rest of my life. I don't remember, neither does Nina, but that's what our parents told us." Alana looked around the room, everyone was just standing or sitting, with blank looks on their faces.  
  
"Ummmm…That's all good, but why didn't they take them out when you got older?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Because, they are like my bones, that's what they do, they are my arms." Alana said.  
  
"Well, either way," Rebecca said "I'm going to finish stitching your arm."  
  
"Alright." Alana said.  
  
"Nina, I need to talk to you for a second." Jake said  
  
"ok…" Nina said hesitantly.  
  
They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What exactly happened when you were a kid, you guys seem to have a really strange background…"  
  
"Our background is just like anyone else's, except that we had our own personal family lives, just like everyone else."  
  
Jake looked at her for a second "If you say so." He said "Let's go home, I want to talk to you alone." 


	11. Why

Nina and Jake pulled up his house and went inside. They both walked over and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, I'm a little confused." Jake said, "I'm not quite sure what to think anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nina asked sounding somewhat concerned.  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are exactly, I'm a little lost."  
  
"Why?" Nina asked "You know as much as everyone else, probably even a little more." She said raising her voice.  
  
"You have a strange story, at least that's what it seems." Jake said, looking at her "You say you lived in Raccoon City, right? Well, so did all of the others, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah, your on the right track." Nina said, sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Well, how come none of them new about this 'hospital' that you were talking about?"  
  
"I don't know." Nina said "They just never heard of it, so what?"  
  
"Tell me a little more about yourself." Jake said giving Nina an 'I need to know' look "You never talk about your past, tell me about school, about friends, about your family."  
  
"Well, if you really want to know." Nina said  
  
Nina started telling him all about her life up until now.  
  
"I went to school until I was sixteen." Alana said  
  
"So…you didn't finish high school?" Chris asked  
  
"I did, when I was sixteen." Alana said, sounding very definite. "And we were taught all college course in high school."  
  
"Uhhh…you graduated high school at sixteen. And-"  
  
"And went to train with you guys." Alana interrupted. "Now I know that my parents worked for, and helped, Umbrella. But we learned to live with that."  
  
"How do you know that your parents had nothing to do with your arms being 'broken', How do you know that isn't some kind of weird, freaky, Umbrella thing?"  
  
"I know because I knew my dad, and I know he wouldn't ever put me in danger like that." Alana said, starting to sound very defensive.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Someone was knocking at the door.  
  
"Will they just go away!" Claire shouted. She walked over and opened the door, as soon as she did they rushed in. Chris, Rebecca, and Alana all stood up immediately.  
  
"We need her." The man said coolly nodding his head towards Alana. "Go find the other one." He told his partner, and then the slimmer, taller man walked to the kitchen, and then started to search the house.  
  
"What do you what her for!" Chris shouted at the man  
  
"They are my property, especially her." The man said, he was an average height and weight, and he was wearing a hat, and no one could see his face.  
  
"What makes you think that?!" Alana shouted back  
  
"You were mine from the beginning, Alana." The man said, raising his voice some.  
  
Alana stopped, looking shocked "Y-you, you're…" She tripped over her own feet while stepping back and fell on the floor.  
  
The tall man came back "It isn't here." He said.  
  
"Well then, we will take what is ours, and leave, now, if you will come with me." The man with the hat said, walking around the couch towards Alana.  
  
Chris stepped in his way "I don't think she's going anywhere." He said, looking down at the man with the hat.  
  
"I think she is." He said, taking out a gun. He pointed it towards Alana. "I know you wouldn't be afraid if I pointed this at you." He said to Chris "But I know you will if I point it at her." The man started laughing. "Lets go." He said to Alana putting out his hand.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Alana shouted at him.  
  
"That can be arranged." He said aiming the gun, readying himself to pull the trigger.  
  
"So, that's about it." Nina said, putting her hands on her lap.  
  
"Wow." Jake sighed  
  
"That's it, so what now?" Nina said moving closer to Jake.  
  
"I don't know, what about you?" he said smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a couple ideas." She said in a low voice  
  
"Oh really?" He said lowering his own voice  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Keep that thought, I'll be right back." Jake said patting Nina's hand. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
* BANG*  
  
Nina jumped up and turned around.  
  
  
  
Alana squealed with pain. The man had shot her in her right leg. "I'm still not going anywhere, go ahead and kill me, I'm no use to you like that, am I!"  
  
"Well, not of full use, but I can still use some things from you." The man said  
  
"I'm not going with you, I don't care if you kill me, and then you at least won't get everything you need if I'm dead!" Alana shouted at the man.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to have to kill all of your friends then, won't I?" He said, not really asking.  
  
"I…uh…" Alana stuttered, not knowing what to do. The man turned slowly towards Claire, he said something, but she didn't hear it, she felt like she was on fire, and nothing would stop her from killing that man. Then, the supposed braces for her arms sprung out like blades on four sides of her arms, top, bottom, and the sides, on both arms.  
  
She started moving towards the man, to her it seemed like there was no one else there, she jumped at him, and she didn't remember anything after that. 


	12. memories

"So, you're not even capable of answering the door anymore?" Nina said looking down at Jake on the floor. He tripped over his own feet, and fell while trying to get the door. She walked over to get the door, as she opened it she heard "Hi, I'm selling cookies for our school. Would you like to buy some?" a short girl, about ten asked.  
  
"Uh, no thanks."  
  
"Ok, bye!" the girl said running down the walkway.  
  
"Well, uh, where were we anyway?" Jake asked while standing up.  
  
"Huh?" Nina asked "Oh! Okay." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand "Well," she started rocking back and forth.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"I said no." Nina said as she walked back to the door, before she even got a chance to really open it, a man burst in.  
  
"Whoa!" Nina exclaimed as she hit the ground "What? Who are you!" She shouted at the man.  
  
"I'm an old friend." The tall man said. He had a big scar on his face, and some burn marks on his hands.  
  
"But, I…" Nina stood up and looked closer at the man "You, you're-"  
  
"That's right." He interrupted "You remember me huh? Well, it's time you did. I don't know how you would forget."  
  
"You died though, no one knew how, some weird fire, or something." Nina said, sounding very shocked  
  
"I didn't, but I almost did, until Alana's father came to my aid." He told her walking closer. "He helped me stay alive."  
  
"How! Didn't he-I'm confused!" Nina said putting her hands on her head.  
  
"Get out of here!" Jake yelled, stepping up to the man. "Nina, go back to Claire's, and call the police, just get out of here."  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere." Nina said, keeping her eyes on the tall man.  
  
"It wouldn't do you any good to go back there," the tall man said "By now they are all dead, including your sister."  
  
"What sister?!" Nina shouted at him "I don't have a sister!"  
  
"Not by name, but by blood you do."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean everyone's dead! Jake exclaimed, snapping back into reality "They can't be, we just left, you…they…" Jake said, sounding like he was going into some kind of trauma.  
  
"I'm going back there." Nina said as she ran towards the back door.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," the man said  
  
"Why's that?" Nina said with some real attitude.  
  
"Because, when you get back, he'll be dead too."  
  
"What?" Nina said  
  
"I suggest you stick around." Nina walked over to Jake and didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
When Alana woke up, at least it seemed like she woke up, she was standing over a big, bloody mess. "What happened?!" Alana said with shock.  
  
"You don't know?" Chris asked, sounding shaken up "You killed him, you tore him to shreds!"  
  
"I…did?" Alana said looking down at what used to be a man  
  
"Yeah." Claire said, she looked scared, so did everyone else. They all were looking at her like she was some freak.  
  
"Well, what should we do with…that." Chris said looking at the dead man.  
  
No one spoke. No body knew what to do. They never had this kind of problem before.  
  
Alana still couldn't believe it, she did that, she killed him. It was a little hard to believe. She didn't remember anything, nothing at all. It was like she passed out, did it happen so fast that she didn't remember. If she really thought about it, she could see it happening, but it didn't seem real, it seemed like a big blur, like some kind of weird dream. Besides, that man, he seemed familiar, but she still couldn't place why.  
  
Nina and Jake had been sitting on the couch for only twenty minutes, when the phone rang. It continued to ring, then the man told Jake to pick it up. He ran over, and picked it up, hoping there was still someone on the line. "Hello?" he said frantically  
  
"Hey." A man's voice answered. He couldn't place it, but it sounded familiar. "You guys should probably leave town for a while, I think it would be best for all of us."  
  
"wait, why?" Jake asked, suddenly feeling like there was something very wrong.  
  
"Well, there was….uh……an accident." The man who was thought to be Chris said. He sounded very uneasy.  
  
"what kind of an 'accident'?" Jake asked.  
  
"There was a man that was here, he…well, he died."  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you back there?" Jake asked  
  
"Yeah" Chris replied "See ya then."  
  
"bye." And Jake hung up the phone.  
  
Nina then stood up, and asked "What was that all about?"  
  
"uh, Claire was wondering if we were coming back." Jake replied.  
  
Nina stood up and walked to the back of the house, through the kitchen, she said she was going to get something to drink. The man figured she knew Jake would be killed if she left, so she wouldn't do that.  
  
Nina began to think. Who was that man, f he was who she thought, there wasn't any possible way he could be alive, especially with that big fire that he was in. She thought harder, she had an argument with him, years ago, then, she doesn't remember anything after that, but she was in a fire at his house, but walked away perectly fine, come to think of it, she couldn't think of a time that she had a scratch, burn, or bruise.  
  
Thinkin of why they had the argument, she became angry. He said that she wasn't capable of living on her own, or even doing anything by herself, how she needed him to ever move on in life. How without him, she would be a failure. That made her quite angry.  
  
Her hands started to feel warm, and tingly, just thinking about it, then the house was on fire, and she and Jake were running out the door, and getting away from there. 


	13. end

(This last part is form Alana's p.o.v.)  
  
  
  
We all waited outside for Jake and Nina. Once they got there, we spilt up in two different cars, and took off. Fire trucks were racing past us as we drove in the opposite direction, and I finally realized what happened.  
  
Nina and I weren't normal people. We knew that from the beginning, we just didn't know why. When we kids, weird things always happened around us.  
  
We know why they called us sisters, the biohazard sisters, to be exact.  
  
A Strange man stepped out in front of the car, we almost hit him. But he stopped the car before it could. Everyone just stayed put, no one really knew what to do. I got out, and I saw Nina did the same.  
  
As we got closer, I saw he was the man from the coffee shop. All he said was, "you are the biohazard sisters, that's what you are, hazardous bioweapons. I know where your going, I'll always be able to find you, you can't run From me. Watch your backs, don't mess up, or I'll bring you to them." Then, he was gone, like a flash of lightening, that fast, he disappeared.  
  
We both looked at each other, then got back in the car, she wasn't riding in the same one as me. But, I think we both knew what the other was going to say. He was lying, it just couldn't be possible. We would have known by now. He must've been lying.  
  
We drove and drove and drove. I'm not quite sure where we went, but we ended up in another city, it was small, and kind of reminded me of Raccoon.  
  
I guess it's over, for now, we haven't seen the man from the coffee shop for three years now, I guess he's gone for good. Oh well, it's better that way. Everyone else called him Wesker, the name doesn't mean much to me, but maybe it will eventually.  
  
Umbrella is still working, somewhere, and we are going to take them down, for good this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 THE END  
  
Until later 


End file.
